Foolish Endeavors
by princessmikey14
Summary: Sophie lost her mother the day she turned six months old. She has been peacefully living her life with her best friend Rowan. About a year ago, she began to develop the gift to read people's thoughts. Everything seems pretty normal to her until Sam and Dean Winchester show up on her front door. Takes place in season two after E10 when Sam asks Ash to find others like him. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Rowan, what the hell are you doing?" Sophie called walking into the living room where she had a notebook in her lap.

"What the fuck does it look like?" she held out a drawing that loosely resembled Sophie with a thought bubble that said 'I'm a dictator'. "Do we really have to go?"

"Yes, we do," she rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. They had been best friends since they were young and Rowan's family took her in. Now, they lived in a small house in Southern Georgia together. They found that small towns made it a lot easier for them to live in peace. It wasn't so much Sophie that had to worry about it, but more so Rowan. _Maybe I can fake an injury..._ Rowan thought to herself. "Don't even think about it!" Sophie warned.

"What?" Rowan asked innocently.

"You were going to fake an injury!"

"Damn you..." About a year ago, Sophie had developed a gift, the gift to read thoughts. She wasn't sure how, at first it would just be words, but then it became full phrases and it got easier and easier with time. "What have I told you about using your mind tricks on me?"

"Come on, let's just get it over with." Sophie walked over to the front door and pulled it open, but froze when she noticed two men standing outside. "Who are you?" she asked right away. She tried to read the taller one's mind, but she got nothing, so she looked to the shorter one's, he wasn't short by anyone's standards, but he was shorter than the other man.

"Sophronia Kennedy?" he asked.

"Who the hell wants to know?" she snapped.

"We're not here to hurt you or anything like that," the taller one said. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We need to talk to you, if that's okay."

"No. I have somewhere I need to be, now if you'll excuse me – Rowan!" she called over her shoulder.

"Nope, we're not going. I just got a call from my mom. They aren't coming in today," she stood from the couch and walked over to the front door, only pausing when she saw the two men at the front door.

"Well it looks like your schedule just opened up, Cupcake. Can we talk now?" Dean asked.

"I guess," Sophie sighed. "And it's just Sophie, not Sophronia."

"Sophie then," Sam smiled as she moved out of the doorway and she led the way to the couch, Rowan had gone back to drawing as she sat there.

"Sam, Dean, this is my pain in the ass roommate Rowan, Rowan this is Sam and this is Dean."

"Nice to meet you," Sam told her while Dean just nodded. "So, your mother, she passed away in a house fire, right?"

"How the hell would you know that?" Sophie jumped on the defensive.

"Mine died the same way," Sam explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's happened to a lot of people."

"Not on their six month birthday," Dean pointed out.

They were hunters, she realized. She looked over at Rowan, who hadn't stopped drawing and was unsure of what to do. They couldn't know what she was, they would kill her.

"So what? Look, I don't know you guys and I don't want to, please just go."

"Maybe you would feel more comfortable if the two of us talked alone," Sam suggested.

"I don't think so," Sophie told them. She was about to kick them out again, but Sam looked so...desperate. She wished that she could tap into his thoughts, but she still got nothing. So, she sighed loudly and stood up. "Come with me to the back porch and we can talk," she told the two men.

"Me too?" Dean asked. And, for the sake of Rowan, she nodded and they followed her outside. She sat on the railing that went around the wooden patio.

"What was so important?" she questioned.

"Have you had any...abilities since you're twenty-second birthday?"

"Why? Have you?" she asked, nervously. How would they connect?

"I have visions," Sam told her honestly.

"Alright, I read minds," she admitted.

"Do you? What am I thinking then?" Dean asked skeptically.

"You're thinking that Sam or 'Sammy' rather used to have nightmares about clowns eating his face off when he was a child."

"What the hell, Dean?"

"It was a test," the older of the two shrugged.

"Okay, what am I thinking?" Sam asked her. She tried once again to read his thoughts, but nothing came.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I can't read yours for some reason."

"What? Why?"

"Do I look like I know?" Sophie glared at him. "I didn't even know what all this was about until today."

"Have you ever had dreams about a yellow eyed man?" Sam asked, ignoring her glare.

"How would you know that?"

"Because, Cupcake–"

"Call me Cupcake again and we are going to have some problems," she warned him.

"This thing is a demon," Sam explained. "The one that killed my mother and yours."

"A demon? That's what did this?"

"Yeah, a demon," Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy," she started to walk back inside.

"Please wait," Sam called after her, she sighed and turned back around for a moment.

"What?"

"He's planning something big, a war and he wants us to be the soldiers, in your dreams, he's told you to do things, correct?"

"Yeah..." she didn't want to believe them, she didn't want to believe that this stuff existed. Thanks to Rowan, she knew that vampires existed but part of her wanted to believe that there wasn't a such thing as demons. "But I would never act on them. Killing my whole town isn't exactly ideal."

"You're whole town?"

"Yes. Rowan and I move a lot, usually to a small town and every time we move, I have a dream where he gives me instructions on how to do it, but I...I don't...y'know? I don't want to be a killer." This was the most honest she had been with them, even Rowan didn't know about the nightmares because she didn't want to admit that they were actually happening.

"Does he say anything else?" Dean asked.

"No, just the instructions."

"Hey Sophie," Rowan's head popped out of the back door and looked awkwardly at the two men standing there.

"Hmm?" she hummed in response, looking nervously at her friend, she didn't want Rowan near Sam and Dean simply because they were hunters.

"Uh my parents called...can I talk to you for a minute?" Rowan wasn't typically a nervous person, she was usually pretty hyper and in a good mood. But this was one of the few times that she made Sophie nervous.

"Excuse me, guys," she made her way back into the house and to the living room. "What is it?"

"There are hunters coming this way...We need to get out of here now."

"Sam and Dean are hunters."

"She wasn't talking about them...Ones that have been following mom and dad for years."

"Go get a bag together. I'll get rid of them," Sophie patted her Rowan's shoulder and hurried back outside, she knew that they couldn't have any more than an hour. She swung the door open quickly and looked at the two men, who seemed to be having their own conversation. "I have to go," she told them. "Please do the same..."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Sophie turned and headed for the stairs.

"Try and explain," he followed her.

"I don't have that much time...Plus, you're hunters, you couldn't understand...I...Please go."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? Are you like hiding some sort of werewolf or something?" Dean stood next to his brother and watched her, she had gotten up two steps already.

"Vampire, if you must know." Sam held his brother back, knowing what he would like to do to this vampire. "She's not a 'normal' vampire – shes not a normal anything, really...But she doesn't kill people..."

"We ran into a group like that," Dean backed off, feeling like he needed to believe her.

"Her family was part of that group a long time ago...But just go. We've handled this before."

"No," Sam decided. "Let us help you."

"What?" Sophie and Dean both asked.

"Just trust me on this..." Sam gave his brother a 'we'll talk later' look.

"I don't know if I can," Sophie looked at them seriously. "You're hunters and..."

"We're not all that bad," Sam tried to coax her into it all.

"Fine...I...If you wanna help, we've got about an hour to pack. Sam help Rowan," she led the way upstairs. She felt like Sam would be less dangerous than Dean so she would send him to Rowan. "Her room is the second door. Dean, you can help me..." She opened her bedroom door and grabbed her two bags from the bottom of her closet.

"What do you want me to do, Princess?"

"First Cupcake and now Princess? What the hell's wrong with you?" she rolled her eyes. "Just call me Sophie, it's a lot simpler. And you can just start throwing the clothes in there into one of those bags." She went over to one of her shelves and began putting some of that stuff into the other bag. She knew that she needed to stop getting attached to stuff. There had been so many times that they moved and she had to leave some of her stuff behind because they couldn't fit it all.

Sophie grabbed a hair tie from her dresser and twisted her hair into a bun to keep it out of the way.

Dean started throwing her clothes into a bag, annoyed that Sam had volunteered him to help. He probably wouldn't have had a problem with it if it weren't for there being a vampire.

"I know you're not happy about this," Sophie began. "And I know that regardless of the fact that Rowan doesn't hurt anyone, you want to kill her do, but I have to warn you, if you so much as try, it will be the end of you too..." It wouldn't be the first time she and Rowan had had to take on hunters.

"It's kind of screwed up though," Dean pointed out. "She's the enemy to humans...she–"

"Has never killed a single human being, she isn't the enemy, Dean. You should know this from the group you dealt with a while ago..."

"How did you – mind reading, right," he answered his own question.

"Yep. Annoys Rowan too."

XxX

"Holy shit, is this your car?" Sophie exclaimed, moving towards the black Impala.

"Oh know," Sam murmured to himself.

"Yes it is," Dean said proudly.

"'67 Impala, amazing car and it looks perfect," she complimented, in love with the car. She couldn't wait to ride in it, she loved the way that old cars sounded.

"At least somebody appreciates it," Dean gave Sam a look.

"She won't after she hears you talk to it like it's a person," Sam rolled his eyes and got in the passenger seat. Dean popped the trunk and the two girls put their bags back there. Rowan got in on the driver's side and Sophie got in on the passenger's side.

When Dean turned the key, Sophie couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. She loved that engine sound. Dean too smiled, starting to like her a lot more.

"So where are we going?" Rowan asked, she had brought her notebook with her into the car, needing something to do on the long drive. Sophie typically did the driving for the two of them anyway so she tended to use the long car rides for time to draw.

"Not sure yet," Dean answered, pulling out onto the road and speeding away.

Sophie couldn't help but simply be happy that they were getting away from the danger of the hunters that were approaching. She just hoped that going with Sam and Dean wouldn't come back and bit her in the ass later.

**AN: This is my first Supernatural story ever. I love the series and I kind of recently got hooked on it, so don't be mean please. I hope you enjoyed reading and there will be more to come. This is kind of just a start that I wrote with the help of a friend, she got me to start writing and she gave me ideas...and the title lol. Her name is G-Baby8991 check out some of her stuff too :). Reviews are always lovely and they motivate me further. **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Now's your chance, Sophronia," his voice gave her chills as she refused to look into his eyes. She could feel his hand under her chin as he turned her to face him. "Kill that Winchester boy he's nothing but trouble and he's going to get in our way."_

_ "W-Which one?" she asked with a stutter. Not much scared Sophie, but he was something that frightened her beyond belief. _

_ "Dean of course."_

_ "Why not Sam?" at this point, she began realizing that this wasn't simply a nightmare. She knew that she was really getting information from him. _

_ "I need him and the others like you, you're special, Sophronia."_

_ She wanted to get away from him. She hated being called by her first name and she hated being touched too, especially by something so creepy as him. She shoved his shoulder, she was slightly shocked by the fact that she could actually push him, her hand burned and she pulled it away quickly. "Just leave me alone! I'm not doing your bidding you evil bastard!" _

_ "We'll see about that..." _

"Sophie?" Rowan looked at her friend worriedly.

"I need some air," the long haired brunette bolted from the motel room and stood on the outside balcony. She rested her forehead against the cold metal railing and tried to regain her composure. He heard someone clear their throat behind her and she whipped around swinging. Her right fist connected with something hard and she felt the pain shoot up her whole arm. "Shit...Dean," she looked up at him and frowned. "Sorry..." she gripped her hand, trying to stop the throbbing. It wasn't like she hadn't felt worse, it still obviously wasn't fun.

"I had you pegged for a lefty, Princess." he rubbed the side of his jaw, surprised that she hit him with so much force. Sophie rolled her eyes at his apparent nickname for her. She guessed that she could let it go this time because she had just punched him in the jaw.

"Sorry to disappoint. You'll learn pretty quickly that you don't want to sneak up on me..."

"Yeah I think I'm learning that the hard way," he rubbed his jaw some more.

"Sorry again..."

"The hell are you doing out here anyway?"

"I...I needed some air..." She looked away from him quickly, remembering her dream. "What about you?"

"Sammy's in the bed now."  
"So? He's your brother..."

"Waking up to his face is not exactly my idea of a good morning."

"Because you'd rather wake up next to some 'hot babe'?" she asked and he smirked.

"Well, that's always nice." Sophie rolled her eyes again. "So is it that you need air?"

Should she tell him? She was unsure if she could really trust him just yet. She let out a small sigh, knowing that he should know. "I had a nightmare...The yellow eyed man – demon – whatever the hell you want to call him...He told me to kill you...That you were in the way of his plans."

"Good," Dean smirked cockily. "Bastard needs something in his path."

"Dean I don't think you..."

"I get it," he cut her off. "That son of a bitch has caused too much shit."

"He killed your father?" Sophie asked, confused by his thoughts.

Dean glared at her, wishing that she wouldn't do that. He didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry, sometimes, I can't help it..." she frowned. "I'm going back inside," she patted his shoulder as she walked by, unsure of why she even did it. She went to turn the door knob but realized that the door was locked and she didn't have a key card. "Just my luck," she whispered.

"Here," Dean slid the key card in door and the light turned green.

"Thanks," she looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a small smile, not meeting his eyes. He nodded and she went back into the room.

XxX

Once the sun rose, it was time to get going once again. They were hitting the road and Sophie honestly wasn't sure why. It didn't really matter to her. She felt like with the Winchesters, they would be safe, she and Rowan wouldn't have to worry anymore. They would be okay because Sam and even more so Dean knew how to take care of themselves and would be greater assets than enemies. For the time being, at least, they could stick together.

"Where are we going?" Rowan asked Sophie quietly. The lighter haired brunette simply shrugged. Both women had dark hair, but Rowan's was a lot darker, almost black. Sophie's hair was more of a medium brown. Though the two girls lived like sisters, they didn't look anything alike. Rowan was a lot more pale with dark brown eyes and she was a lot shorter than Sophie, being only about five foot four inches. Sophie, however, had tanned skin and pale blue eyes. She was five foot eight inches.

"It doesn't matter, Rowan," she decided to offer some form of answer. "Wherever we go, the further we get from Georgia, the better. I don't want us to be found any time soon."

"You're right," she agreed. They both took their bags to Dean's car, since it wasn't open, Sophie sighed because she knew that she would have to go back up to the hotel room to get the keys from Dean.

"Watch our stuff?" Sophie asked Rowan but didn't wait for an answer. She hurried back up the steps to the second floor room. She ran into something solid and incredibly good smelling. It took her a moment to look up and realize that it was Dean. "Oh uh..." she froze. She hadn't realized how green his eyes were because she hadn't been this close to him. She backed up a second later and looked at her feet nervously.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Dean asked, smirking. "It's surprising that somebody can be this sexy, right?" he continued to smirk.

She bit back her nervousness and looked up at him. "I actually wanted to know if I could have your keys to unlock your trunk to put the bags in..." she didn't know why she was nervous at all. She shouldn't have been. Maybe she could write it off as being because of her dream the night before. She didn't want to kill Dean and certainly not because a Goddamn demon told her to. She did things on her own terms.

Dean chuckled a little. "I don't think so. I don't care how damn pretty you are. Nobody touches _my_ car keys. I'll walk down there with you."

Sophie rolled her eyes and followed him down to car. He unlocked the trunk and picked up both of their bags and placed them inside.

"Thanks," Rowan thanked him. He nodded and went back to finish what he was doing, as soon as he was gone, she grinned at her friend. "Even you have to admit, he is _hot_."

"What's that supposed to mean. Even I have to admit?"

"Oh please, you know exactly what I'm talking about. How many guys have you dated?"

"I don't know...Like...three?" she wasn't even sure if it was that many. She felt too mature to be around most of the people when they were in high school and since then they had moved around too much for her to really create a relationship with anybody, that was why she and Rowan had been so close, they couldn't get to know anyone else. "Why does that even matter? Does that mean that I can't think that a guy is hot?"

"Take when we're watching movies, when do you ever shout out, 'that guy's fucking sexy!'?"

"I'm not you, big mouth. There's plenty of people in movies that I think are hot."

"Sure. That doesn't answer my question. Do you think Dean's hot?"

"For a cocky, overly confident guy, he's attractive..." she trailed off.

"Who's attractive?" Sam asked, making Sophie nearly jump out of her skin.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed, turning around.

"Why the hell didn't you punch Sammy?" Dean asked, looking offended.

"I...I don't know," Sophie admitted. She hadn't had the same reaction to Sam walking up as she had to Dean, apparently.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, looking between the two.

"It's not important, Sammy," Dean told him. "We've got more important things to do. Let's get back on the road."

**AN: Thank you guys so much for your reviews! It certainly makes me want to continue this story...As I said before, this is my first Supernatural story and I'm really glad that you all like it so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You know what we should do?" Rowan asked, looking at the menu in front of her. "We should order one of these pies."

"I thought you didn't eat," Sam looked at her curiously.

"Well I don't have to but pie is the best fucking food in existence, so yes, I'm going to eat some pie," she replied. "Can we get some pie, please?" she gave Sophie her best puppy dog eyes. To which, the taller woman just rolled her eyes.

"You gotta talk to him, he's paying," she pointed across the table to Dean. He had offered up his credit card when they first sat down at the table.

"Please," she begged Dean. He looked back at Sophie, his green eyes showed the mischievous child waiting to get out.

"No." he said.

"Wh...what?" her jaw dropped her she looked at him in horror. Sophie reached over and tried to push her mandible closed before going back to her own menu, staying out of this. She knew that Rowan would probably get her way. She knew a lot about Rowan and it was true that she would not let something go until she got what she wanted. Dean was never going to win this argument, Sophie could guarantee it.

"You heard me. We don't need a damn pie."

"But...Why not? Pie is amazing..."

"Because we don't need it."

"Yes we do," she stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. "We need some cherry pie!"

"Sit your ass down or I will have you ride on the roof from now on," he threatened.

"Sophie wouldn't let you do that, would you Sophie?"

"It's up to Dean what he does with his car," she shrugged.

"What?" Rowan shouted. Dean sighed loudly.

"Fine, we can get pie," he gave in.

"Yes!" Rowan jumped up happily and sat back in her seat.

When the pie came out a while later, Rowan looked like a kid in a candy store as she cut a large piece for herself and placed it on her plate. Sam, Sophie, and Dean grabbed some for themselves as well. After a while of eating their food and the pie, there was one piece left. Both Dean and Rowan happened to stab their forks into it at the same time, causing a glare between the two of them. They stared at each other for a long while before Rowan finally was the one to break the silence.

"Give me the damn pie."

"Hell no," Dean continued to glare at her.

"I was the one that wanted the pie."

"I paid for it."

"But..." she whined. She elbowed Sophie's arm. "Help me out here! I _love_ this pie!"

"And what exactly to you expect me to do?" Sophie looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Distract him so that I can take the pie."

"What? No."

With Sophie's refusal to participate and Sam gone from the table to pay, Rowan and Dean stared at the pie that they were claiming. It took about five whole minutes for Sophie to get tired of it. She picked up the pie pan and a knife. She cut the pie in half, the two thought for sure that she was going to cut it in half. She didn't. Rowan waited for Sophie to put the pie on her plate, but it never happened. Instead. Sophie picked up the pie with her hands and took a large bite out of it. Rowan's jaw dropped yet again as Sophie finished off the pie.

"Wh-? Huh? What?" she questioned, her brown eyes were wide and full of horror.

"I like pie too," she shrugged, pulling her jacket from the back of the chair.

"You bitch!" She exclaimed, standing from the chair dramatically.

"What the hell is your problem, woman? I was going to eat that!" Dean exclaimed, also standing.

"It was really good," she grinned, walking out to his car and leaning on the side. Both of them angrily stormed over to her as she smirked, he lips stained slightly red from the pie filling.

"I'm going to kill you," Rowan called.

"And I'm going to help," Dean replied.

"Really? You're going to _work together_ to kill _me_? If I die, you two will kill each other in a matter of minutes."

Dean and Rowan looked at each other, both making a face. "We're leaving in five minutes," Dean announced, dropping the argument.

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom," Rowan announced. Sophie and Dean were alone outside.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Dean asked Sophie, noting that she had been smiling a lot that day.

Sophie shrugged. "Maybe things are going to get better," was the only explanation that she offered. "So, Dean, where is it that we're going?"

"You'll see real soon. Sammy and I have a case to work on."

XxX

"This place is amazing," Sophie said in awe as they pulled into an old style hotel. It was huge and she found it to be beautiful.

"This _is_ sweet!" Dean agreed. "Man, we never get to work cases like this, an authentic haunted house. Hell, we might even run into Fred and Daphne. God, I love Daphne." They all began unloading their bags, Rowan and Sophie ended up not walking in until after the boys because they had more stuff and Rowan had to make sure that all of hers was right where she left it.

By the time they walked in, the woman behind the desk asked the boys if they were there to go antiquing because they looked like the type. "So one king sized bed, then?"

Sophie and Rowan began laughing so hard they nearly snorted. Dean, needing to salvage his masculinity, walked over and wrapped an arm around Sophie. "Two queens will be fine," he replied.

Despite her attempts, Sophie's cheeks burned red from the close contact. "Yeah and Honey," she decided to use this to her advantage. "Would you mind taking my bag, it's a little heavy," she gave him a smirk, daring him to say no.

"Of course, Princess," that wouldn't change, that was what he called her, Princess. He took her bag, groaning. The followed an old man up the steps and to their room. Dean was the last one in and the man held his hand out for a tip. Dean paid him before turning to face the rest of the room. Rowan and Sophie had taken the bed closest to the door, their bags sitting on top of it as they talked quietly. Sam had his stuff on the other bed and Dean was unsure of what to do with himself. The room didn't have a couch and he wasn't sleeping next to his brother, that was for sure. These beds were too small of any of that!

"Something wrong, Dean?" Sophie asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No I uh..."

"You don't know what to do with yourself because you don't want to sleep next to your brother?" she asked, using her ability. He glared at her, knowing that she had read his mind.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Rowan exclaimed. She took her bag and threw it on the floor, kicking it across the room. Sometimes, she could have a temper. "Sleep with Sophie because I know that's what you're dying to do anyway."

"And where are you going to sleep?" Sophie questioned, trying to ignore her friend's outburst.

"The window sill," Rowan shrugged, much calmer now.

"Don't worry, I don't keep my hands to myself," Dean winked while grinning and lying down on the bed with his hands behind his head and his feet crossed.

"That really puts my mind at ease," she retorted.

"Figured it would, Princess," he winked.

**AN: Hi guys, I know it was kind of short. Next chapter will be longer. I'm glad you all like this story. The reviews really make me want to keep on writing this. **


	4. Chapter 4

"So what do you and Sammy think is going on here?" Sophie found herself asking, falling into step with Dean as they walked around the vast hotel.

"Hoodoo probably," Dean replied with a shrug.

"I might be able to help you guys...maybe not this time...but y'know, in the future. That is if you guys don't mind having Rowan and me around for a while."

"I was used to it being just my dad, Sammy and me, then it became me and my dad, and more recently, it became just me and Sammy. I thought that it would bother me to have you two around, but it doesn't..."

"It feels normal," she finished his thought for him. He just nodded and shrugged again. "As long as you'll have us around, we're happy to stay, it's safer for us anyway."

"Who is chasing you?" he had to know.

"A couple of hunters. Rowan's family was a part of a much larger group before, before they stopped drinking human blood. And her uncle killed part of this hunter's family...and so they made it their goal to kill any vampire―especially ones from Rowan's family." Sophie realized that Dean had the right to have some of his questions answered too. She could find the answers to her questions without even asking them so it was only fair for her to be honest.

"How exactly did you end up with a family of vampires?"

"I uh...my dad. You have to understand him first...He wasn't the strong, protector type. He was a researcher. So what he did after...after my mom was a lot of research on anything and everything supernatural. He drove himself crazy...He was close to the neighbors at the time and one day, he realized that they weren't human―that was Rowan's parents. Her dad gave him more information and one day, he just left...Disappeared, really. Rowan's parents took me in and everything..."

"Wait, he disappeared?"

"Yeah...He was just gone one day when Rowan's dad―Claudio, came over and then he and Penelope raised me like their own..." Sophie trailed off upon seeing flashing lights near the front of the hotel. "What the hell is going on?" she asked in shock.

"Let's go find out." Dean led the way over to the porch and the owner turned to face him. "What's going on here?"

"The maid went in to change the sheets and he was just hanging there..." she explained nervously. "I understand if you want to leave, I'll give you a full refund."

Dean shared a look with Sophie. "That won't be necessary," she gave the other woman a smile. "Every place has its flaws. Ready to go to bed?" she asked, Dean, knowing that they need to talk to Sammy and tell them that there was yet another death.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Honey," he added as an afterthought because he realized that was what he had told the owner of the hotel earlier. They started back inside, when Rowan caught up to them, back from her hunt already.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "What's going on out there?"

"Some guy...killed himself," Sophie said, not giving away too many details. She would either tell Sophie later, or Dean could elaborate. They went up the stairs and into the room that they were all sharing.

"Come talk to me a minute," Rowan said, pulling Sophie into the bathroom. Sophie followed her and sat on the sink once inside.

"What is it?"

"How long are we going to stay with them?"

"I don't know, I was talking to Dean and it seems to me that it doesn't really matter to him, we can stay as long as we like."

"He said that?"

"Not in so many words, but that was how I took it. Are you okay with staying with them? I mean...they're hunters but..."

"They're not heartless. They're different." Sophie nodded and hopped off the counter.

"I think you should try befriending one of them though," she suggested, knowing how bad Rowan was at talking to people. She wasn't a people person at all.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. They aren't bad guys and I think you and Dean would get along better than you think you would..."

"You're just saying that because you need to talk to Sam alone, don't you?" Rowan looked at her, head tilted.

Rowan may not have the ability to read minds, but she knew Sophie and she knew how she operated.

"I need to know more about this demon and stuff..." Sophie reasoned. After a moment, Rowan nodded and they made their way out to the room once more. Dean seemed to be placing Sam in his own bed when they walked out, but stopped and looked at them for a moment before continuing.

Sophie sat on the edge of her own bed and watched the nearly asleep Sam.

"He's drunk," Dean explained.

Rowan scoffed a little. "I could use a drink," she murmured, then thinking of Sophie's advise, she looked to Dean. "Join me? There's a bar downstairs."

He seemed to look up at this, he looked from Rowan to Sophie for a moment, and Sophie, reading his mind answered his question. "I'm not going. I don't drink."

"Don't drink?"

"Nope," she replied. "Go, I'm good at being a drunk babysitter―I mean a babysitter of drunk people...not well you get the point!" Dean smirked a little before following Rowan out of the room. He found Sophie to be rather cute whens she got flustered like that.

Once the room was empty, Sophie moved from her bed and sat on the edge of Sam's. She shook his shoulder a little to bring him out of his drunken slumber. "Tell me more about the demon..." she looked at him pleadingly. "I...I have to know. What are his plans?" She knew that because he was drunk, he would be more honest with her, if she could keep him awake that long.

"That bastard not only took my mom, but my girlfriend too."

"You're girlfriend?"

"Jess. She was...I loved her, y'know?"

"Why would he do that?"

"He killed my dad too, I guess he kind of asked for it―to save Dean but still...it was his fault that Dean needed saving..."

"What does he want with us?" she had to ignore some of the other stuff for now.

"He's starting a war. And we're the soldiers. We're going to be his weapons."

"That doesn't make any sense...none of it does..." Sam looked at Sophie pitifully and she could see that even though he was trying to hide and she couldn't read his mind, he was still grieving over his father and his girlfriend. "Sam, if you need to talk about something, we can talk about it..." she offered.

Sam weighed his options. He knew that Dean didn't understand his fear of turning into a monster, but maybe Sophie would. Maybe Sophie would because the same thing could happen to her too. With a sigh, he began. "I've seen people just like us―so many of them―turn into monsters. I haven't seen a single one―besides you, yet, not go on a killing spree. Even this last woman that I met, who I might add, saved my own life, lost it and killed her fiance."

Sophie wasn't sure what to do or say. She could understand Sam's fear, but she wasn't going to let it overcome her too. She didn't believe that someone could make her do something that she didn't want to do, demon or not. She was her own person. Instead of explaining that to Sam because she knew that he probably wouldn't remember most of this, she simple pulled him into a hug because he looked like needed it.

XxX

One thing Rowan could do very well was hold her liquor. Another thing was that she was amazing at pool. She had beaten Dean in three games already and they were working on a fourth. Meanwhile, they were making small talk and drinking. They had surprisingly been able to find a pool table in such an old place.

"So uh," Dean started, trying to be casual.

"So uh, what?" Rowan looked up at him, drinking her beer and taking her turn.

"Never mind," he took his turn and knocked the number fourteen ball into the right corner pocket. He took another shot and didn't hit anything.

"What were you going to say?" she asked, not moving to take her own turn.

"It doesn't matter."

"Goddammit! I command you tell me right now!" Rowan stomped her foot and glared at him.

"You are so childish, you know that."

"I pride myself on staying youthful, not tell me what the hell you were going to say."

"None of your business."

"Bullshit. You were going to say it so it's my business!" she exclaimed.

"Just take your turn at pool and move on."

"You know who's even better at this than me?" Rowan still hadn't moved. She had an idea what he was trying to talk about. "_Sophie_!"

"Alright, that's it," Dean put his cue back and knocked all of the balls into the pockets on the table. "I'm going to bed."

"Why? So you can sleep next to _Sophie_?" Rowan followed him. "Dean likes Sophie, Dean likes Sophie," she sang, annoying him to no end.

"Would you shut the hell up?" He turned to face her right before they were at their room.

"Dean likes Sophie," she sang out loud again. "Dean―" Dean's hand covered her mouth hit her hand and she still sang even thought it was muffled. After a moment, she quieted down and right before he was about to remove his hand, she licked it. This earned her a glare that most people didn't live to tell about.

"How the hell has she put up with you for so long?" he threw his hands up and walked to their door. There wasn't any light coming from under the door so he figured that they were both asleep. He held a finger to his lips to Rowan and she opened the door.

After changing and going through his routine, he climbed into bed next to Sophie.

**AN: I like to update once early in the week and on Fridays, as long as you keep reviewing, I will keep doing so :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean didn't know if he had ever woke up and felt so comfortable. He knew that it had nothing to do with the bed, but the woman beside him. Her face was towards him and she was still sound asleep even though the room was already bright from sunshine leaking through the windows. His arm had involuntarily thrown itself over her side while his hand rested on her lower back. Slowly, he pulled it away, not wanting her to wake up with him like that, he was unsure of what she would think.

Commotion from the other side of the room not only disturbed Dean's peaceful moment of lying there, but it also scared Sophie out of the bed. She fell onto her back and cried out in pain. She gritted her teeth and stood up, sending a glare over her shoulder right away. At that moment, she didn't care who it was, she was ready to kill them.

Although, laughter rose through her chest and she nearly fell again, Dean quickly joined in. The sight before them was certainly one to laugh at. Rowan had apparently been trying to reach a glass of water on the table near the window sill she was sleeping on. But, she had hit the table it was one instead. She not only fell from the sill but the table and the glass of water landed on her, making for a very wet and angry vampire.

"Shut your Goddamn mouths!" Rowan exclaimed. She picked up the glass and threw it at the door, shattering it in the process.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Sophie said between her laughs.

"Sophronia McKenzie Kennedy!" Rowan exclaimed. "I will jump on you!"

"Don't you dare," Sophie warned, sitting back down onto the bed beside Dean. They were both still laughing, causing Rowan to send them a death glare.

"I will do it, Sophie."

"Nope, save me, Dean!" she exclaimed, moving closer to the man beside her.

He threw an arm over her shoulder and she threw one over the middle of his torso. Sophie stuck her tongue out at Rowan, causing the latter to roll her eyes and leave the room, leaving the glass mess behind.

Dean didn't move away from Sophie, he hadn't been close to anyone like that in a long time and he had to admit, he liked it a lot.

"Wait, where's Sammy?" Sophie asked, looking over to the other bed, it was empty. She pulled her arm off of Dean's stomach to look around the rest of the room. She noticed that the bathroom door was on and she assumed that he was in there. Deciding that she was more comfortable before, she moved closer to Dean once more with her arm over him. "What's the plan for today?" she asked.

"Gonna solve this case," he shrugged. "Speakin' of which, should probably be getting started," as much as he didn't want to move, he knew that they had things to do.

"Probably," Sophie got up, and pulled her suitcase from under the bed and began looking through it for clothes. She grabbed a navy shirt and a pair of jeans. She went to walk to the bathroom to change, but she remembered the glass on the floor.

"What is it?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I'm trying to figure out how to get over there without stepping on the glass. Dean stood up, slipped his shoes on and walked over to where she was standing, across the glass, it crunching under his boots. He placed his hands on her hips, lifted, and placed her back on the ground beside the bad. She knitted her brow in confusion for a moment. "Thank you..." she trailed off, unsure of why he had done that.

"Here's your shoes," he tossed them over to her from beside the dresser. He offered her a half smile and she felt her cheeks redden. The bathroom door swung open and Sam began wiping his mouth.

"Morning sickness?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"We don't need another Sammy around here," Dean added.

"Shut up," he groaned making his way out of the bathroom.

"Alcohol isn't for all of us," she patted his shoulder and made her way into the bathroom to change.

When she walked out, both boys looked at her, Dean smiled a little and after rocking on his heels for a moment he cleared his throat. "So um, how would you like to help us a little bit?" he asked, she smiled a little, pushed her hair back from her shoulders and nodded.

"I'd be happy to. Especially since I have no clue where Rowan went anyway."

"Alright, follow us," Sam led the way down the hallway. He knocked on the door that read 'private' and called for 'Susan'.

"We're clear," Dean decided.

Sophie went to turn the knob but it was locked. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and began bending it before bending down and picking the lock with ease.

"How do you know how to do that?" Sam asked curiously.

"I wanted to know how to find my way out of any situation," she shrugged. "This is just the first time that I've had to use it." Once inside the room, Sophie noticed the large array of dolls. She looked at her feet, frowning.

"What's the matter Princess? You can't tell me you're afraid of dolls..."

"When they're creepy like this, hell yes. These are some Chucky looking mother fuckers. They're gonna come at me and I'm just going to be dead."

"They're just dolls," Dean shrugged, poking one. "See? Didn't kill me."

"You're really afraid of dolls?" Sam asked.

"Shut your trap clown boy," she remembered from when they first met that he was afraid of clowns.

"At least clowns are living," Sam pointed out.

"Dolls can be too if they're like possessed or some shit like that. And at least I _can_ drink without getting a hang over and hugging a toilet the next morning."

"She got ya there, Sammy," Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not afraid of planes."

"That is a very rational fear! Planes crash. Clowns don't―well they don't usually―kill people."

"Yeah, planes are a rational fear," Sophie decided that since Dean sided with her, it was her turn.

Sam rolled his eyes again and began climbing the stairs. Everything gave off an eerie vibe and the Winchesters and Sophie could feel it around them. Maybe it was the anticipation of possibly finding the woman causing the deaths of people effecting the sale of this house.

They made it into a room with hardwood floors and all of the lights shut off. The outdoors had already changed from much earlier that morning. It was cloudy and dark in the room. Sam calmly made his way over to the woman in the chair and Sophie stood with Dean, unsure of what else to do. After a moment, Sam came back, frowning at the two.

"It's not her," he shrugged. "It can't be, this woman has had a stroke."

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked.

"She could be faking," Dean pointed out, shrugging.

"Yes I'm sure," the younger of the brothers replied. Both Dean and Sophie gave him this look of uncertainty. "What do you guys want me to do? Poke her with a stick?" Dean and Sophie shared a look with each other, both of them nearly smirking. "I'm not poking an old lady with a stick!" Sam glared at them.

"What the hell? What on Earth are you three doing in here?" the woman from the reception desk―Susan―asked.

"We were just wanting to talk to Rose," none of them were sure how it happened, but they all said it in unison.

"She is terrified. All of you, I want you out of my hotel right this minute or I'll call the cops."

Dean, Sam, and Sophie all hurriedly left the room and went down to their own room. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Sophie questioned the two of them.

"Now? Now, we leave," Dean told her.

"But we won't solve the case and this place'll just be just...How are you guys giving up?" She was so very confused by the fact that they drove all of the way out here, invested a lot of time into the case, and were simply ready to leave it all behind.

"Sometimes, we have gotta just go," Sam told her.

"Well, we're gonna have to find―" the door burst open and Rowan walked in, still looking pissed. "Rowan, we're leaving," Sophie told her.

"Leaving?"

"Yep, get your crap."

XxX

They hadn't made it far before Sophie convinced Dean to turn back. She had a bad feeling about them leaving from the get go and she knew that it would be bad if they didn't go back. It wasn't a moment too soon that they returned, Sam barely had enough time to push Susan out of the way of her own car.

"Let's get inside," Dean suggested, leading them back into the house.

Quickly, the Winchester brothers began explaining what they thought was going on. They realized that Rose was trying to protect the place with her hoodoo. And then, they realized the root of the evil. Originally, it had been thought that Tyler, Susan's daughter, had a sister named Maggie, but apparently, Maggie was imaginary. To Sam and Dean, it was clear that she was probably a ghost, the one practicing hoodoo.

On their search for Tyler, they all discovered that Rose had a sister named Margret that had drowned in the swimming pool. All of five of them took off outside to the pool house. Sam and Dean began trying to break the windows, but it wasn't working. Dean, Susan, and Sophie took off to the backdoor to try and open it while Sam and Rowan stayed at the front.

Dean tried to kick in the door, but it wasn't working at all. He didn't give up though. Eventually, it did give and the three went running in, Susan leading the way. Luckily, Sam had made it inside first. He had already pulled Tyler from the water and Sophie found herself standing back with Rowan so that they didn't get in the way of Susan once her daughter came to, coughing up the water from her lungs. Tyler was her daughter, they were just happy that she was okay.

They ended up going back inside and Sophie patted Sam's wet shoulder. "That was brave to just dive in like that..." she gave him a half smile.

"I did what I had to," he shrugged.

"It doesn't make sense for Maggie to give up like that," Dean said, he had been in his own world why two of his counterparts had been talking.

"You think she's still here, then?" Sophie asked.

Before he could even answer, there was a scream from up the steps. They ran towards it and found Susan and Tyler standing by Rose. The woman had passed on.

"Think it was Maggie?" Sophie whispered to Dean. He shrugged, thinking that it was quite possible. No matter what, their job was done here, it was time to get back on the road.


	6. Chapter 6

"So where to now?" Sophie asked when it was only herself and Dean in the car. She rested her chin on the front row of seats and looked up at Dean. He turned to face her as he talked.

"Milwaukee, Wisconsin."

"I've never been there before," she admitted. "Rowan and I tend to stay in the warmer climates."

"Well that won't be happenin' now, Princess," he smirked at her. "We've got evil to fight."

"Dammit, I hate the cold," she complained.

"You'll adapt, I'm sure. We'll get ya a big, fluffy, pink coat or whatever the hell girls like."

"A pink fluffy coat? What the hell is wrong with you?" She sat up and moved leaned closer to the front seat. She poked his arm, which was covered by his leather jacket. "Actually, I'm more of a leather kind of girl."

Dean couldn't stop the mental image of her in tight jeans, biker boots, and a leather jacket from popping into his head.

"Perv," she rolled her eyes.

"I―" arguing was pointless anyway.

"That's what I thought." Deciding something, she threw her leg over the seat and climbed over.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed. "Be careful with those seats!"

"I'm being careful," she shook her head at him. After a moment of quiet, she gained the courage to ask. "Dean..." she made her voice as sweet as she could.

"Sophie?" he replied, looking over at her, eyebrow rose.

"Do you...I mean...Well...Do you think that I could drive?" she batted her eyelashes and received a glare in response.

"Hell no. Nobody touches my car."

"But, I'm touching it right now. My butt is touching your car."

"Nobody drives it but me," he clarified.

"But...I'm so tired of sitting in the back," she dropped her head back, sighing.

"I'll tell you what," he gave her a half smiled and patted her knee. She perked up right away and looked into his green eyes, smiling hopefully. "I will kick Sammy to the back and you can ride shotgun for a while."

"Really?" she continued to smile.

"Really," he confirmed.

"Awesome!" she slid over to the other seat and the two awaited the return of Sam and Rowan, when they did come back, Rowan got in her seat, but Sam went to open the passenger side door, but paused when he saw Sophie. "Back seat, Sammy," she grinned. He frowned at her and got in the back. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and began speeding down the empty road.

"Oo, I have an idea!" Rowan exclaimed, leaning forward.

Humoring her, Sophie looked over her shoulder to her friend. "What?"

"Let's play a car game!"

Without thinking, Sophie and Dean shared a look and they both responded with a groan.

"Let's play I spy!" she suggested.

"No!" both of the two in the front seat exclaimed at the same time.

"I'll play I spy with you," Sam offered.

"No you won't!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I spy with my little eye something brown," Rowan started, despite Sophie's protest.

"Dean's jacket," Sam replied, also ignoring Dean and Sophie.

Sophie opened the glove box and found his cassette tapes. "This is awesome," she laughed a little. "Cassette tapes. What have you got in here? Metallica―oh, ACDC."

Dean looked at her and couldn't help but smirk as she put in the ACDC tape. "See Sammy, someone appreciates my cassette tapes," but Sam wasn't listening. He was too involved in his childish game of I spy with Rowan.

XxX

Once in Milwaukee, they checked into a cheap motel and right away the boys had to go check out a jewelry store robbery. Sophie and Rowan opted to stay at the motel because they didn't have badges to impersonate FBI like Sam and Dean and more than two would simply look awkward.

"Hey Sophie?" Rowan asked, sitting at the table while the lighter haired female lay on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Dean sharing a bed?"

"Don't say it like that," Sophie sat up right away. Rowan had a slightly different tone to her voice and immediately Sophie knew what her friend was insinuating.

"I didn't say it like anything..."

"Liar. And, I don't know. He didn't say anything about it because it's not a big deal...But, I am going to assume yes because he doesn't want to share a bed with Sam." Rowan seemed to process this for a moment before looking back at Sophie.

"You could always bunk with Sam and I could sleep with Dean."

Sophie bit back the slight jealously that she felt bubble up and gave her friend a sweet smile, possibly too sweet, before answering. "Fine."

Rowan didn't add anything, she just smirked at her friend, knowing that even though Sophie had agreed, it was only because she didn't see an alternative.

XxX

For the next three hours, the two didn't do much but annoy each other to no end, however, Sophie ended up being the one to get annoyed more often than not. Once Sam and Dean walked in, Sophie couldn't help but chuckle.

"You guys look adorable in your suits," she knew that it had to be said. They looked so professional and she knew that was not them at all.

"Adorable?" Dean turned to face her and set the video tape down that he had in his hands before placing his hands on his hips. "I'm pretty sure I look down right sexy."

Sophie laughed harder than she thought possible simply at his pose. "Yeah, that's real sexy, Dean," she giggled with an eye roll.

"Don't you forget it," he winked at her and went to help his brother.

Curious, Sophie moved to the bed closer to the television and watched as they turned on the television. "What is this?" she questioned.

"A video of what robbed the jewelry store," Sam replied.

"Of_ what_?" Sophie knitted her brows. "As in not who?"

"It was a shape shifter," Dean clarified. "I hate those damn things."

"A shape shifter?"

"It can turn into anyone," Sam added to the description. "We dealt with one in St. Louis."

"Don't even bring up that son of a bitch," Dean warned.

Sophie bit her lip, hating to ask, but she had to. "What did it do?"

"The goddamn thing shape shifted into me and killed people," he explained, clearly annoyed.

"That's terrible! How do you tell the difference?"

Sam fast forwarded the tape and then paused it. "See the eyes?"

"Yes."

"On a shape shifter, they glow."

"Oh, and what do I do if I like see it?"

"Shoot it in the head with a silver bullet," Dean went over to his bag and pulled out a gun before handing it to her. "Ever shot one before?"

"Yep," she replied accepting the gun. "Thank you." He just nodded, wanting to make sure that she would be safe.

"What? I don't get a gun?" Rowan asked.

"He doesn't trust you not to shoot your foot off, I wouldn't either," Sophie told her with a smirk.

"I wouldn't blow my foot off," Rowan whined.

"You can't tie your shoes without injuring yourself," Sophie laughed.

"I hate you!" the dark eyed girl whined.

"No, you love me and you know it," the blue eyed girl grinned. She flopped back on the bed that she had been lying in and decided to just relax for a while, Sam and Dean wouldn't be going to sleep soon anyhow.

Rowan looked at Sophie, who wasn't paying attention, and concocted a plan. Dean and Sam had gone back to working on their case. Rowan leaped on Sophie's stomach.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Sophie yelled, but not in a question form at all, she was ready to kill her friend. "Oh my God," Sophie held her stomach.

"I turn my back for five seconds!" Dean turned back to face them and noticed Rowan on the floor laughing her head off and Sophie lying over the side of the bed facing the floor.

"I'm going to kill you," Sophie groaned to Rowan, who only laughed about it.

Dean just allowed them to work it out, even though he felt bad for Sophie. This wasn't his battle.

Sophie spent the next two hours plotting her revenge on Rowan. It was after midnight before Sam and Dean had everything ready for the next day.

"Hey Sophie," Dean called, walking out of the bathroom in only a pair of sweatpants. The lighter haired female couldn't help but allow her eyes to travel over his tanned and well toned chest and stomach. She almost hated herself for it, but she simply couldn't help it.

"Wh―" she cleared her throat. "What?" she finished.

"Mind if I―"

"Actually, Sam's sleeping with her, you've got the bed with me," Rowan gave Sophie a mischievous smirk. She would let it all go if Sophie just admitted that she liked Dean, even just a little bit, but she knew her friend well enough to know that she was more stubborn than a mule to do anything about it.

"Oh yeah..." Sophie sighed a little, it wasn't that she had anything against Sam, it was just that she was a lot closer with Dean and she felt like she knew the latter a lot better than his younger brother. Thinking about it, she guessed it was kind of strange. She should feel a natural connection with Sam because of their similar circumstance and their age. Dean was a couple years older than her and didn't have an ability.

Dean and Sophie shared a look for a moment before both of them finally saying, "Okay."

"You two are annoying," Sam told them, unable to keep it in. "Just say what you want."

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked, trying to play dumb.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Rowan sighed. "You two obviously want to share the bed and it's not going to happen until you say it."

Dean and Sophie looked at each other once more while Sam and Rowan rolled their eyes.

Sophie, finally gaining her bravery, let out a sigh. "I would rather share a bed with Dean because I know him better," she murmured.

"Close enough..." Rowan sighed. "Dean, your turn."

"I'd rather sleep with Sophie because I'm not afraid of her killing me in my sleep," he didn't necessarily mean that because Rowan was a vampire, but because she had tackled Sophie earlier.

"Is that good enough now?" Sophie asked, rolling her eyes at them.

"What do you think, Sam?"

"It'll do."


	7. Chapter 7

"So we're looking for the creepy glowing eyes, right?" Sophie asked her counterpart as they sat watching the security screens from within the bank. They were playing the roles of security and Sophie had been labeled as a trainee so that she could assist them. Rowan was back at the hotel because she had decided to stay back and Sam had showed her how to look for a case for them, for where they would go next.

"Yep," Dean replied.

"And this is how you two solve things? By impersonating different people?"

"Pretty much," Sam agreed.

"These are like all major felonies..." She realized she was thinking too much about the small and not about the large. "But it's all worth it to save some lives."

"Now you're getting it, Princess," Dean grinned at her.

"Oo right there," Sophie pointed to one of the screens and there the guy was, glowing eyes.

"Let's go," Sam commanded, ready to lead them from the room and back into the bank.

"Wait," Dean called. There was a man chaining the entrance shut. "That's the man we got the tape from last night," he explained to Sophie.

"What the hell is he doing here then?"

"I don't know, but we're going to go find out," Dean began out of the room with Sophie right behind them.

"This is not a robbery," a male voice called before two gunshots came.

"Let me do the talking, he doesn't like you," Dean told Sam right before they made their way into the room. The man noticed them immediately and pointed to Sam.

"_You_," he began pointing the gun towards the three of them. "Get on the floor _now_." With Dean in the middle, the three knelt down to their knees.

"Just stay calm and don't shoot anybody," Dean advised. "Especially us..."

I knew you guys weren't FBI. Who are you working for? The men in black? _The mandroid_?

"We're not working for the mandroid!" Sam shouted back.

"You, shut up! I ain't talking to you, I don't like you!" Ron replied. He looked to the other group of people and pointed to one bald man. "You, frisk 'em down. Make sure they ain't got any weapons."

Sophie swallowed hard and looked over at Dean nervously. They had a wordless conversation and quickly learned that they each had a weapon. Sam was patted down first and then the guy moved to Dean, finding a knife in his shoe. The guy started to go over to Sophie and Dean knew the only chance they had for keeping a weapon was to keep the guy from frisking her. "Don't you dare touch her," he warned. It was an easy way to play it because he truly didn't want some guy touching Sophie like that.

"I have to," the guy replied nervously.

"This is crazy," Sophie quickly caught on to what Dean was doing. "I wouldn't even know what to do with a weapon let alone be able to hurt someone," she worked up tears and sobbed into her hands.

"Frisk her anyway," Ron commanded.

"Ron, please," she pleaded, locking eyes with him. "I...I don't have anything and I really...I have issues with being touched at all..." she frowned deeply and wiped away some of her tears. "Please..."

Locking his jaw, Ron nodded slowly and the bald man made his way back to his spot.

"It's okay, Sophie," Dean told her, trying to be sympathetic or act sympathetic rather. He also noticed that he didn't like to say her actual name. He had to force himself not to call her "Princess" because it wouldn't sound right for their situation. He turned his attention back to the danger at hand though, or he was about to, until Sophie stepped in instead.

"We know you don't want to hurt anyone, alright? Please, put the gun down and we can all figure this out...They brought your case to me and we all believe you, that's why I'm here. Please just calm down..."

"You don't believe me. Nobody believes me!"

"We do," Dean told him.

Ron considered this for a moment. He eyed Dean carefully before finally deciding with a quivering jaw. "Okay, you come with me, the rest of you, in the vault!"

The trio got to their feet quickly and Sam and Sophie made their way to the vault with the group of hostages. Sophie was the last one in as Dean stood on the other side.

"Be careful," she told him. He nodded to her and she stepped back so that he could close the door. Once the door closed, Sophie looked at Sam sadly, she had never been in this position before and it was kind of scary if she was honest with herself.

"Who is that man?" a woman with strawberry blonde hair asked. She had a on name tag that read Sherri and was clearly a bank employee.

"He's my brother," Sam replied.

"He is so brave," she said in awe. Sophie just rolled her eyes and slid to the ground against the vault door.

XxX

They had been in the vault for nearly an hour and Sherri was driving Sophie nuts. She hadn't shut up about Dean since he had left and the power had even gone out!

"Has he always been so...wonderful? I mean staring down that gun and telling the psycho what he wanted to hear just to keep the rest of us safe. He's like a real hero...or something," she kept grinning like an idiot.

Sam was clearly sick of it as well. He more or less blew off everything she said, every once in a while giving Sophie a look of boredom.

Behind her, Sophie heard the door begin to open. She held a hand up to Sam and he pulled her up onto her feet. "Thanks," she told him, he nodded and the door opened. Dean stood on the other side and Sherri began to jump up and down.

"You saved us, you saved us!"

"Actually, I just found a few more. C'mon everybody." Dean allowed more people into the vault. "Sam, Sophie, can I talk to you two out here with Ron?" Wordlessly, the two exited the vault and Dean closed it up. "It shed its skin again, it could be in the halls or in the vault, we don't know."

It hadn't been until now that Sophie had seen the spotlights. She should have known that there would be cops and other law enforcement there. "Dean, you're wanted by the police still, how the hell are we going to get out of here?" Sam asked.

He was wanted by the cops? Sophie didn't know that. She had to wonder for what.

"Let's focus on one thing at a time. We've gotta find it first. I'm gonna do a whole sweep of the building, find anybody not in the vault. Then, we can play a game of find the freak. Sammy, stay here and help Ron manage the situation."

"_Help him manage?_ There isn't a way to _manage _this!"

"Guys, don't start arguing," Sophie warned them. "Let's just get this done and take care of everything."

"See? Sophie gets it. Stay here and help Sammy, since he thinks it's impossible."

"Actually, if I go near that vault, I may shoot myself," she warned. "Let me help you...please?"

"N―"

"I have a weapon," she added.

"Fine. Sammy, take care of this. C'mon Sophie." Dean led the way into the rest of the building and then he turned to face her. "Where's your weapon?"

Blushing, she turned away and pulled the gun from inside of her shirt. She held it up, showing him the silver firearm that he had given her. "You said to keep it on me," she gave him a half smile.

"Good work, Princess. Now let's find this son of a bitch."

They made their way down the corridors with flashlights and into a larger room. Sophie looked up and saw that one of the roof panels had been moved over and wasn't fully closed. She elbowed Dean and he looked up, seeing it too. He grabbed a coat hanger and pushed the panel open, or tried to anyway. Instead, the roof fell in, causing Sophie to scream in surprise.

"Don't be so jumpy, Princess," he patted her shoulder and gave her a half smile before moving closer to what had fallen. He saw the body before she did and he rolled it over using the coat hanger. Sophie gasped upon seeing the man with his throat slit. She had never seen a dead body in person until that moment. "C'mon, I know who the shifter is now," he started to walk away but Sophie seemed to be frozen. He placed his hand on her upper arm and started to push back a little, she still didn't move. "Soph."

She looked at him abruptly with wide blue eyes. "Soph?"

"I was just trying to get your attention..." he couldn't tell if she was offended or bothered by it in some way. That was what it seemed like though. "If I―"

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "It was just...different...y'know? We've got stuff to do, let's get back."

On their walk back, Dean felt like Sophie had a different vibe coming off of her, so rather than continuing on, he stopped, making her do the same and look over at him. "What?" her brow was knitted tightly.

"Look, we're not going back until you tell me what's bothering you." Usually, with anyone else, he would have just let them work it out, but he had to know why simply calling her 'Soph' had bothered her so much.

"There's nothing, Dean," she told him, unable to meet his eyes.

"Don't do that annoying ass girl thing. Just tell me what the hell it is so we can move on."

"My dad always called me Soph. I don't know why, but it bothers me for anyone else to call me that."

"I'm sorry," he apologized for doing so.  
"It's not like you knew. So, now can we get back to work?" he nodded in agreement, ready to get this shifter.

XxX

It was a double edged sword. Before them, a man was having a heart attack. They could let him go outside where he could get help, but if they did that, he could be the shifter and all of this would be for nothing and they would probably never find it again. Or, there was another option. They could do nothing, the man would die and it was very possible that he wasn't the shifter, then they would be responsible for the death of an innocent man, none of them wanted it on their conscience.

But Sophie realized something when they looked at the man staying close to the older man. He was the dead body that had fallen from the ceiling. Before, it was possible that the shifter had changed forms more than once and the guy from the ceiling was a previous form, but now they knew that it was indeed him. She tapped Dean on the shoulder and then looked to the man. He saw it too and notified Sam, who took action.

"He's right, we need to get this man outside and get him some help." Sam walked over and began assisting the older gentleman out of the vault. "Sophie, give me a hand?" truthfully, he knew that she would probably be more useful with Dean, but he didn't know if she was ready for it. He could tell by her expression that she was scared by all of this, a little bit at least.

Sam, Sophie, and the old man began making their way towards the exit, but soon enough, Dean began chasing the man that was believed to be the shape shifter and they all happened to cross paths. When Dean didn't catch up to the man, Ron went after him with his gun.

Sam didn't see the red dot until it was too late. Ron may not have been his favorite person, but it didn't mean that he wanted to see the man be shot through his heart.

"Oh my God," Sophie whispered, she had never seen anything―in person―that was so graphic. She felt hands on her shoulder as she buried her face in her hands, trying to will the nausea away. She wasn't a fan of dead bugs, let alone people. She hadn't ever seen a dead body until tonight.

She was mostly unaware of what was happening. She did sit down when someone told her too, she could feel the cool stone beneath her legs and she knew that she was on the floor. But she felt one warm body on her left and one on her right quickly followed. She let her hands fall from her face as she leaned her head back onto the equally cool, stone wall behind her. Rough, but incredibly warm fingers gripped her own on the left side and right away she felt a little more calm.

"Help the guard and take care of the police, I'm going after the shifter," Sam's voice said before she heard his heavy footsteps slowly echo away.

Sophie, regaining herself sighed a little. "We need to help that man," she decided, standing, but not releasing the hand she was holding. Dean started off the ground, she did her best to pull him a little, and they went over to the man before leading him outside. Dean unlocked the door and Sophie released his hand. "Stay back here, I'll handle it," she knew that he was wanted by the police and this wouldn't be helpful if he looked like he was helping―even if he was.

"_You sure? They'll want to arrest you too,_" knowing Sophie could read his thoughts, Dean didn't say what he wanted to because he feared that the old man would tell the police everything, he probably would anyway, but Sophie could mostly claim that she wasn't a part of it still.

Sophie nodded and pushed through the doors with the man. "Don't shoot!" she called, making her voice sound shaky. "Please...I...help him!" she ran back inside and Dean locked the door once more.

"We're so screwed," Dean told her, seeing how many police cars were out there, not to mention the SWAT team.

"We'll see about that, c'mon."

**AN: Sorry for the super late update. I've been so busy, I just got my license and then I lost my flashdrive so I found that today and now I'm updating. I hope you like it anyway. Reviews are always great :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks Rowan," Sophie breathed a small sigh of relief before hurrying out of the closet to find Sam and Dean. She had a plan and she knew that it would work. The last piece to the puzzle was Rowan showing up on time, well that and the shape shifter being killed. They could make it out of the bank safely and back onto the road without risking their lives.

Sophie hurried down the bank hallway in the direction that Dean had gone. She didn't have a clue where Sam was a the moment so she figured that she could find the elder brother much quicker.

XxX

Dean had found that the shifter had shed its skin yet again and he needed to find it very soon, otherwise, things would not look good for either Winchester brother or Sophie for that matter. He hoped that the younger brunette woman had come up with a fool proof plan because he had yet to come up with anything, even as a plan b, he really didn't want to end up in a jail cell...again...over a damn shape shifter.

He knew that the bank wasn't _that _big so he wasn't sure why she hadn't caught back up to him. She promised that she would and that it would only take her a few minutes to explain the plan to Rowan. She had still insisted that he go on because they were short on time. If Dean was completely honest with himself, part of his mind was focused on the fact that the shape shifter could have gotten her and while that part of his mind was terrified and angry at the same time, the other part, the more logical part, told him to stay calm and keep focusing at the task at hand. He was a hunter first and he needed to remember that. It didn't matter how much he liked a person, the job had to come first because if it didn't, it put everybody's lives at stake and he couldn't lose anybody else.

"Dean," a familiar voice made his heart leap just a bit. He looked over his shoulder and saw the brunette making her way down the hall, her pace quickened and he couldn't stop himself from moving towards her.

"Hey Sophie," he greeted, trying to keep his voice at an even tone. "You come to help me find this son of a bitch?"

"No need," she smiled, even though it wasn't nearly as bright as he had imagined it to be.

"Why's that?" he knitted his brow in confusion as her grin brightened.

"I killed it. Now c'mere, we've got half an hour before Rowan gets here," she closed the gap between him and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Where...Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she had this seductive glint in her eye that made it so that Dean couldn't stay away.

Sophie led him into an office area and she sat on the desk, grinning at him.

"So what did Rowan say?" he was trying not to assume that she was leading towards sex by stalling a little. He knew that was how it appeared though, especially because there was no other reason to lead him to an empty room and to look at him the way she was.

"Just that she'll be here in half an hour, like I said. We've got time to kill..."

"What do you mean by that?" he looked at her, unable to imagine her as the type to do this.

"What do you think it means, Dean? It means that I am a woman, you're a man, all this time on the road...we've...we've got needs..." she winked at him and he still couldn't shake the feeling in the back of his mind that something was up. "C'mon," she beckoned him over to the desk and he obliged.

She bit her lip slowly before she began kissing him slowly. Kissing her didn't feel like he had expected it to. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he had thought about kissing her before, in the quiet moments in the car or when they slept next to each other in the bed in the hotel.

She was also a lot more forward than he had expected. She didn't waste anytime before she began pulling at the bottom of his shirt to take it off. He felt her fingers slowly climb his back and her cool finger tips slowly stroked his shoulder blades. The right hands moved back down and started to undo his belt before it slowly disappeared back to his back.

Behind him, he heard the door burst open and he tried to pull away from Sophie but he felt something cold and sharp on his back. He could feel that the tip would draw blood if he moved.

"Make a move and I kill you," she warned into his ear.

"Not if I kill you first," the voice behind him was sweet and it made Dean realize his mistake even more. Comparing the two voices, they were nothing alike, the second was much more melodic than the first.

"How?" the first Sophie taunted as she kept the knife at Dean's back.

Before Dean even knew what happened, the knife was no longer held at his back, however, it did cause a deep scratch as the body fell lifeless against the desk.

"Sophie?" he watched her carefully.

"Yes Dean, I'm me. Put something on that," her tone was cool towards him and Dean felt great regret, not only because he had been that close to a shape shifter because he had been blinded by his lust for Sophie. That had to be all it was. Lust. He couldn't think of any other explanation his readiness to be intimate with a shape shifter just because it looked like Sophie. He hadn't given it a second thought...that had to be the reason, right?

"It'll be fine," he said, seeing the blood drip down. He knew it wasn't that bad though.

"Whatever, I warned you. If you bleed your self unconscious, I'm not dragging you out of this damn building."

"I'll be fine," he said again, the two had a brief staring match before Sophie couldn't take it.

"Because I trust _your_ judgment," she retorted. "Rowan will be here soon, we need to find Sammy."

"Sam," Dean corrected.

"You can stop taking your foolish anger out on me. You have no right to be pissed, but if you're going to be, do it after we get our shit together, then I don't care if you're pissed." she didn't need to be able to read minds to see his mood.

"It was because of you that I almost died just now!"

"Actually, it's because of me that you're fucking alive right now! It was the thinking with your dick that almost got you killed!" she rolled her eyes. "As soon as we get out of here, I'm done. I'm leaving. Sam can have fun with you, you pain in the ass!"

"Good riddance! We work better on our own anyway!"

"It's because of Rowan that you're even getting out of here!" she stormed off down the hallway, done with his shit. As she did, her phone began to ring, as did Dean's. She picked hers up first. "Hello?"

"I'm outside. Third floor window, west side of the building. It looks like an office."

"We'll be out once we find Sam."

"He's out here, that's why he is calling Dean. Just hurry your ass up. The damn thing's dead, right?"

"Yeah...We'll find you."

It took them a while but Sophie and Dean found the window, there was a small ledge and this seemed to be the one part of the building that was empty at the moment. The helicopter was above them but the light didn't seem to hit them, there was a balcony of some sort above them and just about ten feet down and over, there was a fire escape to an apartment building. Rowan had picked the perfect place for escape except for the fact that heights terrified Sophie.

"It'll be alright," Rowan assured her after Dean had stepped out onto the small ledge.

"I...I don't think I can..."

Rowan sighed, knowing what would have to be done. "C'mon," she gave her friend a reassuring look and slowly and shakily, Sophie made her way out onto the ledge.

"Can either of you help Sophie across the rope?" Rowan asked the brothers. There were handles that the would use to slide down and over to the fire escape.

Dean wouldn't even meet her eyes, even when Sam looked at him and nudged him, trying to get his brother, who so obviously liked Sophie to do it, but when he refused, Sam said that he could do it and Dean began the climb across the rope to the fire escape. Rowan went after him and they had to wait for the two to cross completely before they could go.

"What happened?" Sam asked the blue eyed female.

"I can't even begin to explain," Sophie sighed, knowing that he was referring to the tension between Dean and herself.

"Try?"

"Maybe later," she decided. She didn't have any upper body strength anyway, maybe her fear of heights had actually been useful for once. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to hold herself up long enough to slide over to the fire escape.

"I'll hold you to that," Sam told her, offering a hopeful smile that she couldn't bring herself to return, not after everything that had occurred. Maybe talking about it would help, but more than likely, it would make everything worse than it already was because Sam would likely side with Dean and there was also the fact that she planned on separating from the Winchester brothers very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, let's talk, Sophie," Sam said, the first chance he got once they were alone at a hotel for the night.

"Seriously?" she whined. The sun had already set and while Dean and Rowan slept, the former no where near as soundly as the latter. The motel room was mostly dark except for the small lamp by the table where Sam was seated with Sophie. Neither of them had desired to fall asleep at the moment so she was helping him a bit was the research for the next case.

"Yes, come on, let's go outside," he offered, standing up from the table. Sighing, Sophie followed him out into the parking lot. Sam looked over at her seriously. "I don't want you or Rowan to go anywhere."

"What do you-"

"Don't play dumb, Sophie. You know exactly what I mean. Dean told me that you were planning on leaving."

"Well that's what he wants. I'm not good at staying somewhere I'm not welcome."

"You've got to understand something with Dean. What he says and what he means are usually two different things. You're good for him, he needs you around, he just thinks he's too manly to admit that. Before we found you, he was in a very dark place and I worried about him. So can you tell me what happened so that I can try to help work it out?"

"You can't...but...I'll tell you anyway." She let out a low sigh before beginning. "So back at the bank, I called Rowan and told her my plan to get us out, she had to figure out some of the details but anyway...I went on to try and find Dean. I ended up going into a room where I heard like low moaning and when I opened the door, there was well...me sitting on a desk, legs wrapped around a shirtless Dean. The shape shifter, I realized it was, had a knife to Dean's back. I shot it and that was the end of that. You would think that it's pretty simple...but..."

"It's not," Sam guessed. Sophie nodded, her frown deepening.

"Dean started blaming me and then he all but said he wanted me and Rowan to leave. So that's what I plan on doing, Sam. I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted."

"I want you here," Sam tried. "And whether Dean admits it or not, so does he. I've never seen him the way he is with you with another girl. He likes you, a lot, and that's scaring the hell out of him so he's doing the only thing he knows, pushing you away."

"Yeah, well it's working. Sam, you're sweet, and I love this whole Dr. Phil act you're doing, but his mind seemed made up. I'm not going to question it. Rowan and I will leave in the morning."

"Does she know this?"

"She will, very soon," Sophie knew that was a lie too. She wouldn't know until her bag was already packed. Sophie planned on leaving by seven the next morning.

XxX

"Sophie, guess what! Sophie, guess what!" Rowan leaped on her friend and bounced the bed, waking her. Sophie's first action was the push Rowan from the bed and onto the floor. But, Rowan was relentless and jumped back up. "Guess what, Sophie!"

"I despise guessing games," the lighter haired of the two groaned, throwing a pillow over her head.

"But you've gotta guess!"

"I get to throw you off a cliff?" Sophie sighed, trying to shut Rowan up.

"No! Sam's gonna let me help with the case!"

"Rowan..." Sophie sighed, sitting up. She regained her equilibrium and frowned. "Look, you can't help Sam with the case..."

"Why the hell not? He said you and Dean have had your pictures all of over the news so neither of you can go anywhere. I'm helping and you can't stop me. Now I'm going to go take a shower," she hurried into the motel bathroom and Sophie just found herself groaning.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Sophie didn't have to look to see who was standing at the foot of the other bed, she knew by the deep and admittedly attractive voice that it was Dean. She picked up one of the pillows, Rowan's to be exact, and threw it at his face. She looked up and watched as it hit him exactly where she was aiming.

"Your mood swings may end up driving me as crazy as Rowan," Sophie retorted without a hint of playfulness in her tone. She rose from the bed and went off in search of the younger Winchester. Too bad the older one didn't seem to take a hint, he followed her out of the room and she turned to glare at him.

"What's wrong with you, Cupcake? As sexy as you look when you're pissed, you can stop glaring at me."

"You know exactly what's wrong with me you big jerk!" she exclaimed. "Now leave me the hell alone."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Go back into the room," she warned.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll punch you in your pretty face."

"Been there, done that. You can't be more original?"

"Dean, I swear to God, I will murder you, cut you up into little pieces, and bury you in different states all across the country if you don't leave me the fuck alone right now!" she shouted at him, loud enough for him to get the hint that she was pissed, but not so loud to draw attention from the other motel guests.

He looked at her a little shocked because he had never seen her have that kind of outburst. Then, he decided it was best to give her some space. He went back into their room, muttering something about only going back because he wanted to as he went.

Sophie moved back to her task of finding Sam at that point, annoyed with Dean trying to act as if nothing was wrong. He knew what he had one to her and she wasn't simply going to forgive him, that would have been foolish of her.

She ended up by the vending machines when she finally came across the tall man. His back was to her at first, then he grabbed whatever he had bought and turned around. When he noticed her, he nearly dropped the already open soda that was in his left hand. "Jesus, Sophie!" he exclaimed.

"Oh shut up," she snapped. He looked at her a little surprised, he hoped that her mood would quickly pass, but he assumed that it wouldn't. "I'm going to pour that pop on your head and...and...Ugh! I hate you so much right now! How dare you leave me with _that_ asshole? I was trying to leave today and you rained on my damn parade!" she ranted for a moment but then it dawned on her. She knew the reason Sam was doing it. "You just don't wanna be stuck with him. You want me to be his distraction! I'm gonna―"

"Sophie―"

"I'm gonna feed you to coyotes and let them chew on your bones and..."

"Sophie―"

"Then I'm going to―"

"Sophie!" Sam shouted.

"What?"

"I need a babysitter today, that's it. I need Dean to not leave that room, you can beat the hell out of him for all I care, but I knew he wouldn't listen to Rowan and he can't be unsupervised." Sam was more or less lying. He knew that Dean would stay in the room himself if he had to, but Sam needed Sophie to be there. They needed to work out their issues.

"What is he? Five? He doesn't need a babysitter, he's an adult, he does fine on his own," she still had a bit of a sour tone as she said this, but Sam ignored it.

"So be an adultsitter. Tie him up. I don't care...just do me this favor, Sophie."

"Something tells me he would enjoy that too much," she scoffed. "I will only do this if you get me a car and enough money to get far away from here."

"You're still planning on leaving?"  
"Yes, Sam! I don't want to be near your brother so the fact that I'm willing to do this, says a lot. You owe me one badass car. And I swear to God if you bring me some old station wagon or heaven forbid a Goddamn mini van, I will key the Impala and tell Dean you did it," she would never do that to such a beautiful car, but she had to have a scare tactic.

"Deal," Sam held out his hand for her to shake. Sophie did, watching him the whole time.

"Sam, you ready to go!?" Rowan was jumping up and down like the energizer bunny and when Sophie saw the coffee cup in the darker haired female's hand, she literally face palmed.

"You never, ever, ever give _her_ coffee."

"Why?" Sam asked, noticing she was a little bit more hyper than usual.

"It's getting Gizmo wet, it's like she multiplies, she has the energy of five normal people!" Sophie threw her hands in the air and then dropped them to her sides once more.

"She doesn't seem that much more hyper to me."

"You'll see. Enjoy that while I'm stuck here with your asshole brother."


	10. Chapter 10

"Sophie," Dean took his ear bud out and looked over at the girl in the other bed. She was lying on her side, facing away from him. "Sophie," he called again. The bed stopped vibrating and he stood up from his bed to poke her shoulder.

"Just leave me alone, Dean. I'm only still here as a favor to Sam," she glared at him.

"Can't we just talk? Just for a minute?"

"Why? What's the point? As soon as this case is solved, I'm out of here. With or without Rowan, I can't do this anymore, Dean. I can't look at you...because all I think about is how you don't want me here anyway because you think I'm a distraction."

"That's not―"

"Bullshit, Dean. You forget that I can read your mind. I heard you back at the bank, that it was just lust and it was my fault that you almost died―when I was the one to save your life."

"So what do you want me to do, Sophie? I'm not one for sentimental shit and I say things I shouldn't, okay? Is that better?"

"I need some air," she stood up from her bed and went for the door. She was more hurt by his previous words than anything. She couldn't stand the fact that all he wanted from her was sex, after everything.

"No," Dean beat her to the door and stood in front of it. "I wanna get this shit settled before you go running off."

"Why do you care? You don't even really like me! You just want to sleep with me! I've been hurt before, I don't want to go back there," she bit her lip hard, not wanting to cry in front of him, he didn't deserve that.

"That's not true," he mumbled.

"Whatever, Dean. Get out of my way."

"You want me to move? I'll move as soon as you look me in the eye and tell me that you really believe all I want is sex."

"I don't have to."

"I don't need to read minds to tell you that you're trying to protect yourself."

"That's what you're doing too! Don't be a damn hypocrite. If we're both trying to protect ourselves from the other then what's the point?"

That one had him stumped. Dean had been doing a lot of thinking in the past few days since the bank. He had been thinking about how much he regretted telling her that he and Sam were better off without her and Rowan. He thought about how he wished that he had been kissing the real Sophie and not because he just wanted to get into her pants, but because there was another level to what he felt for her. He felt the need to protect her like he did Sam―but still not in the same way, not like she was his little sister, like she should be something more to him.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed. "Look, I don't know how to answer your question, I just know that I can't stop thinking about what it would be like without you here. I don't do this romantic shit and if you don't think that's good enough, then I don't know what to tell you because I don't want to see you go, Sophie."

Dean's words made Sophie's heart speed up, she couldn't help the small smile that tugged on the corners of her mouth. She also couldn't help that she wanted to be close to him at that moment. She felt his hands cup her cheeks and slowly his lips pressed down onto hers. She felt warmth spread throughout her as she allowed her body to move closer to his. Somehow, with that kiss, it made her forget their arguing and she felt like it was something out of a fairy tale―where her prince hunted demons and had the catch phrase of 'son of a bitch'. But, for once, she felt like that was where she should be, kissing the potty mouthed demon hunter.

XxX

They were expecting a crime scene when they walked into the hotel room. Sam expected to see his brother murdered on the floor while Sophie napped or watched television. However, that was not the case, far from it actually. The two sat on the bed that Dean had claimed and they were just talking. It was truly a miracle.

"What changed?" Sam asked, looking directly at Sophie, who shrugged in response. She and Dean had decided to give things a chance but they did not want to tell their counterparts any of it just yet.

"That doesn't matter much, but what does matter is what's in that brown paper bag. I'm starving."

"Two cheeseburgers," he tossed the bag to her on the bed. "And some fries," he added.

"Thanks," she grabbed a burger from the bag and held it out to Dean, who took it and began eating his food. "How's the case coming?"

"Good," Rowan said. "We're gonna head back out, just figured we'd bring food for you two."

"How kind," Sophie said sarcastically.

"Yep. Ready Sam?"

"Yeah, we'll be back soon," Sam called before they headed out the door.

XxX

Eventually, Sam and Rowan came back, case solved. However, Rowan had gotten a phone call from an unknown source shortly after arriving back at the motel. She went outside to answer it and when she came back in, Sophie immediately jumped to her side, being able to sense what was wrong and she led her friend back outside. "I'm so sorry, Rowan..."

"I need to be alone for a while," the normally bubbly girl decided.

"No you don't," Sophie told her. That was the worst option, Rowan being alone. The hunters had caught up to Rowan's parents and they could easily catch up to Rowan as well. The phone call had been from her twice removed uncle, Bernard. He wasn't like Rowan or her parents, that was why they didn't speak, but he still kept tabs on his sister and brother-in-law.

"Sophie I'll be fine...Just...Just give me a few days―a week, tops."

"And what if we've moved on by then? What if we're far away from here?"

"I'll find you, just let me do this," her brown eyes met her friend's blue ones. "Let me have some time to myself..."

"Okay," Sophie found herself slowly agreeing. "You have to be carefully as hell and if you get yourself killed, I will bring you back just to kill you myself, okay?"

"Okay," Rowan gave a small smile before hugging Sophie tightly. Rowan went back inside to gather her things and Sophie slowly followed her.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, looking from Rowan to Sophie and back at Rowan.

"I'm leaving for a while," Rowan announced.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I need some air for a while...I need to be on my own..."

"On your own?" Sam still looked confused and slightly upset. "Why? We don't want you to go."

"Come on Sammy, you're that scared to be alone with me for a few days?" Sophie tried to break into the conversation, but Sam ignored her.

"This isn't open for discussion, I'm going, but I will be back. End of story."

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Sam looked to Sophie.

"I've already talked to her, her mind is made up and Rowan is much more stubborn than a mule, she makes mules look like mice. She isn't changing her mind so all we can do is support her decision and murder her if she doesn't come back," Sophie shrugged, knowing it was their only option.

"Fine," Sam said with a frown. "Let me walk you out then," he led Rowan to the door and paused when Dean's voice made its way into the conversation.

"Be careful," he called to her. It didn't seem like much, but for Dean, it was. It was a lot, especially given that a few weeks ago, she was someone that he didn't even like―because she was a vampire mostly―but the fact that even he didn't want her dead said something.

**AN: I hope you guys are liking this. I've only gotten one review in recent chapters and I write more when I get a steady stream of reviews...And it's nice to know if people are actually reading this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I just want to thank you guys for the reviews last chapter. If you keep doing that, chapters will come flying out. I'm sorry I didn't post sooner, honestly, I wanted to get this one done and posted on Sunday, but I had to work ALL weekend. It was just super busy and I'm still in school, until next week, so I'm trying to get this done...but all of the kind words really mean a lot to me, and to whoever said that you think this is the best Supernatural fanfiction out there, thank you, I don't know that it's true because there are a lot, but thank you so much!**

** "So what's going on with you and Dean now?" Sam asked Sophie as they went down to the vending machines. The aforementioned, older Winchester was back in the room, showering. **

** "Nothing," Sophie replied, not giving any more detail. **

** "Come on, Sophie. You hated him when Rowan and I left earlier and now you're what? Friends?"**

** "Yeah. People apologize. I'm pretty forgiving, Sam. Why do you care so much anyway?"**

** "He's my brother and you're my friend. I'd like to be sure that you two aren't going to end up hurting each other."**

** "Thanks for the concern, but with all due respect, I think that we can figure it out on our own. Dean isn't good with this kind of thing and I don't think that he would like for you to get involved too. This is between just me and him."**

** "Okay," Sam told her, still wanting to press the subject further but deciding not to.**

** They got the snacks from the vending machines and went back up to the hotel room. When they walked in, Dean was walking out of the bathroom. "Food," he said happily.**

** "It's not the best," Sophie tossed him a bag of Doritos. "But, it's all we got right now."**

** "This is what I'm used to, Princess. You'll get used to it too, if you're gonna be a part of the hunter's life anyway." **

** "Oh lucky me," she flopped down onto the bed Dean had originally claimed, leaving Sam with the other one. **

** "So we're going back to the old sleeping arrangements, then?" Sam asked. **

** "Yep," Dean was the first to reply as he joined Sophie on the bed. **

**XxX**

_**"It would be easy, Sophie, you know it would be." **_

_** "I'm not going to do it."**_

_** "They trust you. You could do it right now and nobody would ever know," he taunted, his voice was sickening as overly sweet suckers that had been melting in the sun all day and she wanted to get away from it as quickly as possible. **_

_** "Just leave me alone. I won't do your bidding!" **_

_** "You say that now, but soon, I will be able to control you, just like the others."**_

_** "Fuck you," she spat. **_

_** "Oh, Sophronia, I cannot deny that you are―and always will be one of my favorites. **_

_** "Why can't you stop bothering me? Wasn't taking my parents enough?"**_

_** "I did not take your father." Sophie just glared at him, unable to even dignify anything with a response anymore. "I'll see you again very soon, Sophie." **_

**XxX**

** When she woke up, the space around her was cold, but the room wasn't silent. She could hear someone pacing and slowly she sat up and her eyes locked with Dean's. "Sophie," his voice came out breathy and he sounded exhausted. **

** "What's going on, Dean?" she asked him, pushing her hair from her face. **

** "Sammy isn't here. Don't jump to conclusions but―" **

** "That's what you're doing though, isn't it?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "He probably went after Rowan," she suggested. "Lemme call her," Sophie pulled out her phone and dialed her Rowan quickly. It rang and rang but finally Rowan's voice was on the other end.**

** "Hello? Hey, what's up?" after a moment, where Sophie didn't say anything Rowan continued. "That's cool. So uh, this is Rowan's voicemail. You should know what to do," and then the phone beeped, signaling Sophie could leave a message.**

** "Hey, it's Sophie. Is Sam with you? He's not here and Dean's worried about him. Give me a call. Bye." **

** "Nothing from her either?" **

** "Nope. Don't freak out about it, though. I'm sure Sam just wanted to get out for a little while."**

** "He usually doesn't leave without saying anything."**

** "I'm sure he doesn't. Do me a favor and just wait until he's been gone for a while to worry, okay?"**

** "It just doesn't seem right..."**

** "Did he take your car?"**

** "He better not of," Dean patted his front two pockets while Sophie opened the end table drawer by his side of the bed. She pulled out the key ring and held it up. **

** "Nope. So he couldn't have gone far. Maybe he just needed some air."**

** "He could've stolen a car," Dean suggested. **

** "Really? You're brother? Mr. Nice Guy Sammy stole a car? I really don't think that's an option, Dean." **

** "You never know!" He tossed his arms in the air and Sophie rolled her eyes. **

** "You need to stop jumping to conclusions, sit down and take a chill pill. I'll try Rowan again. Have you walked around the motel to see if he's just out there?"**

** He glared at her. "I'm not an idiot."**

** "I never said you were! I was just making sure, Jeez!" she made her way out of the motel and dialed Rowan's number again but she just got the stupid voicemail. Sighing, started to walk the perimeter of the place, but the turned back, deciding that maybe this would help to calm Dean down a bit. "Do you want to walk with me?" Sophie asked him. Dean nodded, looking slightly defeated before following her from the hotel room. **

** They walked around the entire building but found no traces of Sam. "I'm telling you Sophie, he's gone. That doesn't mean that he just went out, he left the hotel and maybe we should do the same."**

** "And what? Drive around trying to find any trace of him? Yeah, that sounds like it'll be simple!" **

** "It's all we've got right now. C'mon, let's go get our stuff."**

** "What if I don't want to?"**

** "Then you can stay here, but I've gotta go find my brother."**

** "You would do that? Leave me here, all alone?"**

** "Only if you're too bullheaded to realize that it won't do us any good to just pace around here waiting for Sam to return safely. You and I both know that for people like us, nothing can happen so simply."**

** People like them. People who had been affected by the existence of demons and other supernatural beings their entire life. Sophie wasn't exactly a hunter, but she wasn't a stranger to the life and she understood exactly what Dean meant.**

** "So do you have a plan at all, then?"**

** "I'm workin' through one. Just trust me."**

** "It better be a good one."**

**AN: Thank you all for reading once again. I love hearing back from you and I hope you enjoyed this short filler chapter. Next chapter I will be getting into S2E14 a little more. I just felt like there should have been something between eps 13 and 14 so this was it. **


	12. Chapter 12

Sophie sat in Dean's car as he spoke on the phone with someone she didn't know. He was trying to find Sam and she really felt bad for not worrying about him like Dean had been two days ago.

Dean climbed back into the car and Sophie continued to look out the passenger side window, watching the raindrops fall.

"Did you find anything out?" she asked.

"I'm going to get his phone tracked."

"That's a good idea, who were you talking to?" she had always been rather curious about everything that went on. She had the desire to know, like a kindergartener.

"Ellen. She's a...family friend." He wasn't sure how else to describe her. He couldn't just say that she was the woman that owned a bar for hunters and there was also the fact that Sam and Dean's dad was responsible for her husband's death.

"And Sam would've possibly gone to her?"

"Maybe," Dean shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to check, does it?"  
"No. Do you think that he's mad about something, and that's why he left?"

"Could be..." Dean didn't want to dwell on it. He had a phone call to make―to get Sam's phone tracked. "Wanna drive for a while?" he offered. "I've gotta make some more phone calls and we need to get on the road."

"Me? You'd let me drive _your_ car?" she was surprised, she had asked before but he had always been hesitant, but now, he was offering.

"Sure thing, Princess."  
"Are you being sarcastic."

"No, Sophie. I'm not that mean, am I?"

"No...I couldn't tell though."

"You have to kiss me first though."

"But I actually want to do that," she gave him a slight smile before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Now, scoot."

He obliged and they switched spots. Sophie turned on the car and grinned when the engine roared to life. She loved the sound of older cars. They were just so much better than the newer ones, in her opinion.

She began pulling out of the parking lot, and of course, her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She groaned and started to take it out, but Dean put his hand on her leg, stilling her.

"Stop," he warned.

"What?"  
"Stop," he told her again. "I will answer it―you are _not_ wrecking my baby."

"Jesus Dean, you scared the hell out of me. And, it's just a phone...I can answer it just fine. It's not like it's rocket science!" she glared at him.

"I got it," he pulled the phone from her pocket and answered it. "Princess Cupcake's phone," he said, causing her to punch his arm. "Ow," he complained.

"Ass."

"Is Sophie there?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"She's preoccupied at the moment," he told the childlike voice. "You can call her back later."

"Put Sophie on the phone!"  
"Kid, I can't help you. She's busy. How the hell did you even get this number? Go find your mom."

"I'm not a Goddamn child! This is Rowan. Haven't you heard of caller ID, dumb ass?"

"Rowan? Did you like find the fountain of youth or some shit? You sound like you're five."

"Fuck off. Let me talk to Sophie."

"I already told you. She. Is. Busy."

"What is she busy doing?"

"None of you damn business."

"Oh. My. God." Sophie swiped the phone from Dean and placed it to her ear. They were still driving her nuts, even when they were likely thousands of miles away. She still wanted to just lock them both us somewhere and never speak to them again. "What do you want Rowan?"

"You're the one that called me twelve dozen times! What did _you_ want?"

"Have you seen Sam?"

"No. I haven't even heard from him...Why?"

"He disappeared. Dean and I are trying to find him...but...Fuck..." she cursed. If Rowan hadn't seen him, she didn't know where else to look. Obviously they could still track his phone, but what good would that do if he didn't have it with him? Or, what if he had like fled the country? She didn't know...there were a number of possibilities and something told her that time was of the essence. "I don't know what to do now," she admitted to both Dean and Rowan. She groaned in frustration. "How the hell does a person just disappear?"

"We'll find him, Sophie," Dean told her. For the first time, he felt like he was the one that needed to be optimistic for her, she had been for the last few days and he got the sense that she was just now feeling like something was wrong.

"Look, I'll come meet you guys and we can do this together." Though Rowan wasn't fully finished with her time alone, she felt that this was important.

"Rowan says she's going to help us..." Sophie told Dean.

"We can use all the help we can get at this point." Did Rowan annoy Dean at times, sure, but was she still an important part of their little group? Yes. And, if she was going to help him find Sammy, Dean would not be opposed to it.

"Alright, I'll let you know where he is as soon as we get the cellphone track," Sophie told her friend.

"Okay, then I'll come and meet you guys."

"Sounds good," Sophie agreed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Sophie put her phone on the seat of the car and continued driving.

Dean's phone then began to ring and he looked at the caller ID and nearly gasped. "Sammy. Where the hell are you? Hey, hey, hey, calm down...Where? Okay, I'll be there, I'm on my way."

Dean then gave Sophie directions and she drove.

XxX

Though she was driving and even under the circumstances, Dean had to take a moment and realize how amazing it was that he had found a girl who understood the life of a hunter, had an appreciation for cars, and connected with him so well. Sophie, truly was amazing. He honestly didn't know what he would have done with out her sometimes.

"What?" She noticed him staring at her and he didn't even bother looking away.

"Nothing," he patted her leg and smiled at him.

She looked slightly suspicious, but smiled back.

**AN: Hi everyone, thank you so much for your kind words and your reviews. They are awesome. I do want to apologize though. I know that I said with reviews there would be more chapters posted. I didn't realize how crazy my work schedule would be. But, I only have one more day of school and I don't work again until Sunday, so hopefully I'll be able to get some chapters up for you. Thank you for your patience...**


End file.
